Fairytale Girl
by alice dreamland
Summary: Gadis itu hanya memiliki dua pilihan: menghilang atau temukan kuncinya.
1. Prolog

**-Fairytale Girl-**

***Prolog***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Rin Kagamine X Len Kagamine**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll).**

**Summary: Tanpa diketahui teman-temannya, gadis itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang besar.**

Seorang wanita berumur dua puluhan kini tengah berjalan maju mundur di dalam hutan itu. Ia ketakutan. Ia juga tersesat. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat mengalir deras di wajahnya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang panik

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sejenak, lalu melepaskannya untuk memberi efek tenang pada dirinya. Lalu ia segera meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan segera keluar dari hutan ini.

Ia pun berjalan menembus pepohonan di depannya, lalu berlari kencang ketika melihat bahwa ia mendapatkan suatu cahaya di ujung jalan. Ternyata, cahaya itu berasal dari sebuah mawar yang sangat besar. Mawar itu juga memiliki warna emas, bukan merah.

Wanita itu tidak memerhatikan warna atatupun rupanya, tapi ada satu kesimpulan yang dapat didapatnya dari bunga mawar tersebut.

'Cukup untukku beristirahat,' Pikirnya sambil memainkan rambut pirang panjangnya. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah mawar yang besar itu.

Saat ia semakin dekat, ia mulai menyadari. Terdapat sesuatu di dalam mawar itu. Wanita itu pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju mawar tersebut.

Dan saat ia sampai...

Ia sangat terkejut. Karena, kini seorang gadis kecil berambut honeyblond sebahu sedang tertidur dengan manis di tengah mawar tersebut. Ia mengenakan dress berwarna putih polos yang mempunyai ujung berenda.

Di kepalanya, terdapat beberapa jepit putih polos, serta sebuah pita besar berwarna putih yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

Wanita itu pun segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak, karena ia tidak ingin membangunkan gadis berumur 5 tahunan itu. Maka, ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi samping mawar tersebut, namun...

KREK!

Tanpa sengaja, ia menginjak sebuah ranting pohon sampai ranting tersebut patah.

"Aduh!" Batin wanita itu dengan wajah khawatir. Lalu ia melihat kearah anak kecil berumur lima tahun tersebut. Kini gadis berumur lima tahunan itu sedang mengucek mata kanannya dan mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari tahu apa yang kini membuatnya terbangun.

Hingga matanya melihat kearah sang wanita berambut honeyblond sepertinya. Matanya langsung saja membulat, sepertinya sang gadis sangat terkejut.

"Siapa Ba-san? Dan Ba-san sedang apa disini..?" Tanya gadis kecil tersebut sambil menunjuk ke arah sang wanita yang kini hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya berdiri.

Sang wanita tersebut hanya bisa terdiam sebentar sambil memperhatikan gadis mungil tersebut.

"Em.. Nama Ba-san Kamine Lenka, kau sendiri siapa? Dan Ba-san... Tersesat?" Ucap Lenka dengan nada canggung di akhir kalimat. Sang gadis kecil tersebut hanya mengangguk kecil sambil beranjak turun dari mawar besar yang merupakan ranjangnya tersebut.

"Namaku Rin! Kalau Lenka ba-san tersesat, aku bisa membantu Lenka Ba-san untuk keluar dari sini," Ucap Rin sembari berlari kearah pepohonan dan memberi isyarat tangan kepada Lenka untuk mengikutinya.

Lenka hanya tersenyum kecil, mendengar jawaban gadis kecil tersebut lalu mengikutinya.

Mereka pun berjalan menembus pepohonan. Sesekali Rin berhenti sebetar dan menggumam pelan, seperti menghafalkan arah jalan keluar.

Lenka yang merasa tak dapat membantu apa-apa hanya diam dibelakang sang gadis mungil, membiarkan Rin terus berjalan melewati pepohonan dan tempat yang tidak diketahui Lenka. Hingga...

.

.

.

Benar saja, Rin berhasil menuntun Lenka hingga keluar hutan.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa tahu jalan keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya Lenka, kagum. Rin hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Firasat."

Lenka melihat kearah Rin lagi sejenak, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide mendarat di otaknya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sudah memimpikan mempunyai seorang anak. Ia sudah setahun menikah dengan Rinto, dan belum dikaruniai anak satupun.

"Em... Rin-chan? Ba-san punya satu permintaan," Ucap Lenka sambil mengelus kepala Rin lembut dan berjongkok di depan Rin, sehingga membuat tingginya sama dengan sang gadis.

"Apa?" Tanya Rin dengan antuias.

"Apa Rin-chan mau jadi anaknya Ba-san?"

"E-Eh?"

.

Alicia: Ide baru lagi TAT... Gomen cuman prolog... Alice gatau bagus atau ga... Tapi Alice harap semuanya suka! X3

Semuanya: TOLONG REVIEWNYA! X3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	2. Chapter 1

**-Fairytale Girl-**

***Ch 1***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Fantasy.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal Pov. **

**Summary: Tanpa diketahui teman-temannya, gadis itu menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang besar.**

Kini terlihat seorang gadis berumur empat belasan sedang berlari di koridor sambil memeluk sebuah buku berbentuk hati di depan dada dengan kedua tangannya. Terdapat sebuah tas berwarna cokelat sedang berbaring dengan manis di punggungnya. Ia kini mengenakan seragam Crypton Academy.

Rambutnya berwarna honeyblond sebahu dengan beberapa jepit putih menghiasi poninya, serta sebuah pita besar di atas kepalanya. Gadis kelas sembilan tersebut kini tengah berlari menuju ke kelasnya, 9-A.

Gadis tersebut terengah-engah ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya yang berwarna cokelat lalu ia menggesernya ke samping dengan perlahan, hanya membuat celah kecil disana untuk dirinya menyelip masuk ke dalam kelas tanpa ketahuan guru.

Ia pun masuk ke dalam, lalu menutup pintu lagi tanpa menimbulkan suara. Beruntung guru kelasnya kini sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di papan sehingga ia merasa guru tersebut tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

Semua teman sekelas yang menyadari kehadirannya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ karena mengetahui teknik si gadis dalam memasukki kelas tersebut. Sudah berulang kali sang ketua kelas mengingatkannya untuk tidak masuk ke kelas dengan cara seperti itu, namun sang gadis tidak menanggapinya sama sekali.

Sang gadis pun berjalan perlahan menuju ke tempat duduknya yang terletak di ujung kelas. Akan tetapi-

"EHEM!" Sang guru pun berdeham keras, membuat murid-murid sekelas _facepalm_ seketika.

-Sang guru menyadari kehadirannya.

"Oh Tuhan," Jerit gadis berambut honeyblond sebahu itu dalam hati dengan tatapan horror.

.

.

.

"Rin, Rin… Kau itu… Sudah berapa kali kau menggunakan cara itu terus menerus?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hijau lumut bergoogles yang merupakan sahabat baik sang gadis berambut honeyblond-Rin, Megumi Nakajima (atau lebih akrab dipanggil Gumi).

Saat ini adalah jam makan siang. Rin dan Gumi kini sedang duduk bersila sambil memakan makan siang mereka bersama di atap sekolah.

"Sudah… Ketiga kalinya… Mungkin?" Tanya Rin dengan nada canggung di akhir kalimat. Lalu ia segera menyendok bentonya dan melahapnya.

"Beneran deh Rin… Cara itu sudah KUNO!" Jawab Gumi sambil berdiri menunjuk Rin. Rin hanya sweatdrop. Sahabat baiknya ini memang agak overreacting.

"Ya, ya, ya," Jawab Rin malas lalu menyedok nasinya lagi lalu melahapnya sekali telan. Gumi kemudian duduk lagi, namun perhatiannya kini teralihkan ke sebuah buku disebelah Rin.

"Ohya, Rin… Kau mengingatkanku… Buku apa itu?" Tanya Gumi sambil menunjuk sebuah buku berbentuk hati berwarna cokelat tua yang tertutup dan juga dikunci dengan sebuah gembok kecil berbentuk hati berwarna merah.

"Buku i… Ni?" Tanya Rin dengan wajah binggung sambil mengangkat buku yang berada di sebelahnya itu dengan kedua tangannya, menghentikan aktifitas makannya untuk sementara.

"Iya. Sejak kau masuk ke dalam sekolah ini lima hari yang lalu, kau sudah menempel terus dengan buku tersebut," Jawab Gumi panjang lebar. Rin terdiam sejenak, membuat suasana canggung diantara kedua gadis tersebut.

"Semacam… Buku cerita," Jawab Rin akhirnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Gumi mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran melihat kelakuan teman baiknya yang berubah tiba-tiba.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"E-Eh? Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Gumi menghela nafasnya, "Bukan apa-apa kok…"

.

.

.

"_Gomene, Gumi… Aku berbohong padamu"_

_._

_._

_._

Rin pun segera turun ke lantai bawah dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. Sekali lagi, buku berbentuk hati berwarna cokelat tua itu tetap saja dipeluknya di depan dada. Hingga tanpa disadarinya, ia menubruk seseorang yang membawa beberapa buku di tangannya.

BRUK!

"Ah! Maaf!" Pekik Rin terkejut sembari membantu orang tersebut mengambil bukunya yang jatuh berserakan di lantai.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Seru Rin lagi, ia tidak berani menatap orang yang ditubruknya tersebut, sesekali ia menggumam judul dari buku-buku yang dipungutnya. Buku-buku dongeng yang entah mengapa membuat Rin merasa senang melihatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok," Jawab orang yang ditubruk Rin itu. Rin pun mengadahkan kepalanya, dan ia melihat seorang berambut honeyblond yang mirip sekali dengan dirinya. Yang berbeda hanyalah, ia laki-laki dan Rin perempuan.

"Ta-Tapi aku-," Belum sempat Rin melanjutkan kata-katanya, lelaki tersebut sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Kalau kubilang tidak apa-apa, ya berarti tidak ada masalah! Namaku Kagamine Len, kau siapa? Anak baru ya?" Tanyanya dengan nada bingungan kepada Rin yang kini jauh lebih binggung. Sejujurnya, ia tidak mengenal lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"I-Iya… Na-Namaku Kamine Rin…," Jawab Rin sambil mengangguk. Lalu seakan-akan tersadar akan waktu, ia langsung menjerit kecil dalam hati lalu menoleh kearah Len yang merupakan kakak kelasnya itu.

"Maaf Kagamine-senpai, aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang juga!" Jerit Rin lalu segera meraih buku kepunyaannya yang tadi diletakkannya sementara dan berlari menuju kelasnya secepat kilat.

"Ah! Tunggu! Buku itu-"

Namun terlambat, Rin sudah kembali ke kelasnya. Len hanya menghela nafas pasrah, lalu menggumam kecil, "Aku pernah melihat buku itu… Tapi… Dimana?"

.

Alicia: Wua! Alice tahu chap ini pendek, tapi Alice usahain panjang di chap selanjutnya! Ngomong-ngomong semuanya tahu kan, tentang SOPA? SOPA yang 'katanya' mau menutup dunia FFN kita ini… Kalau kalian mau membantu untuk menyelamatkan FFN, bisa bantu _sign_ di web pemberantas SOPA: https:#/#petitions#.#whitehouse#.#gov#/#petition#/#stop-sopa-2014#/#q0Vkk0Zr (Hapus tanda '#') X3

Inori: Sekarang balas review~!

.

**-Boku wa Uzu**

Arigatou pujiannya! O/O

Rin itu- Nanti akan dijawab di chapter mendatang X3

Ha'i… Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah mereview! XD

**-Kurotori Rei**

Ehehe… Masalah Rin akan Alice bahas di chapter-chapter mendatang X3

Ok! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou reviewnya! XD

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Iya… Lenka belum dikaruniai anak… XD

Arigatou Kei sudah me-review! X3

**-Crystal Akane**

Ha'i… Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah mereview! X3

**-Nishiko Yuki**

Okee Ev… Ini sudah lanjut! Terima kasih sudah me-review! X3

**-Eleanor Evangelina**

Iya, benar… Main angkat anak orang gitu ceritanya! #Plak

Ha'i… Arigatou Eleanor-san! X3

.

Semuanya: REVIEW PLEASE~! XD

Dan berniat untuk fave? #plak *digampar*

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	3. Chapter 2

**-Fairytale Girl-**

***Ch 2***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Fantasy.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal Pov.**

**Summary: Gadis itu hanya mempunyai dua pilihan. Menghilang atau temukan kuncinya.**

Rin sekali lagi hanya termenung sambil menatap buku yang berbentuk hati di depannya tersebut. Pikirannya melantur entah kemana, dan pandangannya kosong. Ia kini sedang berada di perpustakaan publik, tepatnya di meja yang berada di sudut perpustakaan tersebut.

"Sepuluh minggu lagi…," Rin pun menggumam tidak jelas dengan wajah tanpa kecerahan, lalu mengambil buku itu dan melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan. Saat di luar, ia hanya melihat sekeliling dengan pandangan harap harap cemas, lalu menerobos hujan.

.

.

.

Disisi lain, seorang gadis berambut panjang biru langit sesikut sedang berdesis pelan dalam perpustakaan dan menggengam erat buku berbentuk persegi panjang dengan gembok berupa pintu di pelukannya.

"Tinggal tiga hari lagi," gumam gadis itu lalu mengeratkan genggamannya, sebelum pergi ke arah berlawanan dari Rin, juga menerobos hujan deras yang kini sedang menghantam Bumi.

Gadis itu berlari cukup kencang. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh, namun tidak ia pedulikan rasa sakit dan perih itu. Ia hanya terus berlari dan berlari. Hingga sampai ke depan sebuah rumah dengan papan nama 'Kagamine'. Gadis itu menyandarkan dirinya di gerbang pintu yang terkunci, membiarkan dirinya basah diguyur hujan di malam yang sunyi.

Wajahnya pucat pasi, nafasnya tidak teratur, bibirnya berubah warna menjadi biru. Tidak, itu bukan karena musim ataupun hujan yang terjadi. Tidak, ia tahu persis apa alasannya dan mengapa ia menjadi seperti itu.

_Kutukan seorang Gadis Dongeng._

.

.

.

Gadis Dongeng. Mungkin kalian pikir itu hanyalah main-main semata, khayalan, imajinasi, fantasi, mistis, faktamorgana yang sama sekali tidak eksis di dunia ini. Namun kenyataan yang ada mengatakan bahwa semua itu nyata.

Terdapat beberapa gadis dongeng yang tersebar di seluruh dunia.

Para gadis dongeng adalah gadis yang lahir dari bunga dan berbeda dari manusia biasa yang bereproduksi. Contohnya Rin, ia terlahir dari bunga mawar –yang semula berwarna emas. Selain Rin, masih ada sembilan gadis dongeng lainnya yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Eh? Pertolongan? Ya, mereka membutuhkan pertolongan.

Dari apa? Dari kutukan yang mereka punya.

Ya, kutukan yang sudah terlahir bersama mereka dapat membuat mereka… Menghilang. Menghilang selamanya. Karena itulah mereka memiliki jangka waktu tertentu untuk hidup dan menikmati masa muda mereka.

Mereka hanya memiliki dua pilihan:

Menghilang, atau temukan kuncinya.

Kunci?

Itulah yang mereka perlukan. Hanya sebuah kunci dari orang tertentu, dan PUF!

Kunci tersebut akan dapat membuka buku yang mereka selama ini jaga baik-baik- walaupun mereka tak mengetahui apa isi dari buku tersebut. Dan kutukan yang mereka dapat akan menghilang.

Beberapa mungkin akan pasrah, mengetahui bahwa itulah takdir yang harus mereka jalani, namun beberapa gadis dongeng lainnya tidak menyerah dan akan terus mencari kunci dalam jangka hidup mereka yang pendek.

Salah satunya adalah Rin, bukan begitu?

.

.

.

"Besok sekolah akan mengadakan festival kebudayaan. Bagi kelas-kelas yang sudah berpartisipasi dalam menyiapkan acara, diharapkan untuk segera melapor ke pihak OSIS."

Kini sedang diadakan ceramah oleh anggota OSIS di _hall_ sekolah. Semua murid kini duduk dan mendengarkan _speech_ tentang besok yang diberikan oleh sang ketua OSIS, Hibiki Lui.

"Acaranya akan diadakan pada malam hari, lebih tepatnya jam 6."

Rin pun menguap, tidak, bukannya ia tidak menghormati sang ketua OSIS, namun salahkan _speech_-nya yang sangat panjang juga membosankan tersebut, sukses membuat seperempat murid tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Bahkan Gumi yang berada di sebelah kanan Rin pun sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Beruntung, tak lama kemudian acara itu selesai. Sehingga tidak banyak 'korban' lagi yang dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Rink ini tengah mencari di sepanjang rerumputan halaman sekolah. Memang, menurut kita jika mencari kunci dengan cara seperti itu adalah mustahil, namun bagi Rin, kunci itu dapat berada di mana saja.

Di selokan, di kolong jembatan, di genangan, bahkan di daerah yang penuh akan serangga berbahaya. Walaupun ia tahu kenyataan bahwa ada seseorang yang 'membawa' kunci tersebut, ia tidak dapat hanya menunggu orang tersebut datang sendiri tanpa melakukan suatu hal yang pasti.

Rin mendesah sambil menyeka keringatnya. Lalu ia berkacak pinggang sambil melihat daerah yang sudah dilalui atau dicek olehnya. Tatapannya kemudian berubah menjadi tatapan sendu, mengetahui ternyata usahanya sia-sia.

Ia pun beranjak untuk duduk di rerumputan sekitar situ, lalu menekuk kedua kakinya (itu tidak masalah Rin mengenakan _stocking_) dan memendam wajahnya dalam kedua sikunya.

"Mou… Dimana sih kunci itu?" Tanya Rin entah pada siapa. Air matanya perlahan keluar, namun hanya sedikit.

"Tidak, aku tidak boleh menangis," Tegasnya. Ia pun mendongak lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya, "Waktuku hanya tinggal sembilan minggu tujuh hari lagi," lanjutnya dalam hati.

Lalu Rin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya lagi. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, membulatkan tekad, lalu mengangkat keduanya tinggi-tinggi sambil berdiri.

"Yoshi! Aku harus semangat!" Ia pun menghibur dirinya sendiri lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku pasti bisa bertahan," Gumamnya, "Aku harus percaya kalau aku dapat bertahan."

Lalu Rin segera pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu, bahwa seseorang melihatnya. Mendengarkan semua gumaman serta ucapan yang keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

"Apa… Maksudnya?" Gumam orang tersebut.

.

Alicia: Booo… Akhirnya Alice ganti deh summarynya TAT… Tapi kurasa begini lebih cocok ya? Ehehe… Bagaimana ceritanya? Maap kalau masih pendek… Alice sedang berusaha mengupdet yang lama ngak updet ._.

Inori: Ini balesan reviewnya~!

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

WEEEE! KEIII! I-Itu naishou~! X3 #plak

Okee, ini sudah updet! Arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Kurotori Rei**

WAHAHA #plak Alice juga belum pernah ._.

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! XD

**-Ryuuna Hideyoshi**

Iya, bentuknya hati gitu X3 Rin? Sudah ketahuan di chap ini ._.

Ini sudah lanjut arigatou sudah me-review! :3

**-Celia Viona**

Iya… Arigatou sudah ditunggu! Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou Vio sudah me-review! C:

**-Arrow-chan3**

Itu… HIMITSU! #dikeroyokreaders

Teehee, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Fortun-chan**

Eh? Gomen… Kalau kependekan, ini sih sudah dicoba buat dikit panjang, tapi gatau hasilnya gimana ._.

Arigatou sudah me-review! :)

**-Kireina Yume**

Ini sudah updet, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

.

Bagi siapapun yang sudah fave, fol, ataupun membaca fict ini sampai sini, arigatou! Mungkin updet selanjutnya bakalan lama, berhubung Alice sudah mau UAS ._.

Sore ja, sampai jumpa di updet selanjutnya atau fict lainnya! :3

.

Lanjut atau delete?


	4. Chapter 3

**-Fairytale Girl-**

***Ch 3***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Vocaloid belongs to Crypton Media and Yamaha Corp**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kagamine Rin X Kagamine Len**

**Genre: Romance, Mystery, Fantasy.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo merambat dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal Pov.**

**Summary: Gadis itu hanya mempunyai dua pilihan. Menghilang atau temukan kuncinya.**

Rin kini sedang berlari kencang menuju jalan pulang. Ia berlari menulusuri gang-gang yang berliku-liku dan jalan besar. Awalnya, Rin hanya berlari dan terfokus kepada jalan menuju rumahnya, namun tiba-tiba saja pandangannya teralihkan pada seseorang.

Seorang gadis berambut biru selutut dengan wajah pucat dan tampak hampir mau mati. Ia sedang duduk bersandar di sebuah tiang lampu. Rin berhenti sejenak, lalu mendekati gadis berambut biru langit tersebut. Rin pun melihat seragam gadis itu.

"Sepertinya satu sekolah denganku…," batin Rin lalu memegang pundak gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat terkejut, lalu membuka matanya sedikit dengan wajah kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin dengan nada cemas. Gadis itu merintih kesakitan sejenak, sebelum menjawab dengan lirihan.

"Tolong aku… K-Kuncinya…"

Rin terlihat terkejut mendengar lirihan gadis tersebut. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya, melihat benda yang memungkinkan dirinya untuk memperkuat pendapatnya.

Benar saja, sebuah buku berbentuk persegi panjang dengan gembok berupa pintu kini berada di pelukan gadis tersebut. Rin dengan sigap mengambil buku tersebut dari pelukan sang gadis, dan melihat bentuk gemboknya –walaupun cukup sulit karena sepertinya gadis tersebut tidak ingin Rin melihatnya.

"Aku pernah melihat kunci bermotif semacam ini sebelumnya…," Rin membatin, "Tapi… Dimana? Aku harus cepat… Gadis ini tidak memiliki banyak waktu!"

Rin pun melihat ke sekelilingnya. Lalu pandangannya tertuju kepada sekolahnya yang belum terlalu jauh dari tempatnya kini berpijak.

"Kalau tidak salah… Kuncinya ada… Disana!"

.

.

.

Tampak seorang pemuda berambut pink keoranyean sedang mengerjakan tugas OSIS-nya dengan wajah cemberut. Sepertinya ia sempat berdebat sejenak dengan wakil ketua OSIS mengenai pembagian tugas.

_TUK TUK TUK!_

Pemuda itu menghentikan aksinya sebentar, tampak kebinggungan. Ini hanya imajinasinya saja, atau ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki di depan koridor ruangan OSIS?

Pemuda itu –Hibiki Lui- menajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha mendengarkan sekali lagi.

_TUK TUK TUK!_

Benar saja, seseorang sedang berada di depan ruang OSIS, baru saja berhenti di depan ruang OSIS. Lui seakan-akan membeku.

Siapa yang berada di sekolah jam segini? Untuk apa ia kemari? Malingkah? Atau jangan-jangan hantu! Oke, Lui mulai berpikir ngaco sekarang.

_KRIIIEETT_

Pintu ruangan OSIS mulai terbuka, menampakkan figur mungil seorang gadis berambut honeyblond sebahu yang tampak kelelahan karena berlari. Lui menghela nafas lega, setidaknya itu bukan hantu atau arwah bergentayangan.

"Hibiki_-senpai!_ Untunglah kau masih disini!" Jerit Rin. Lui tampak terkejut, apa yang dilakukannya kali ini sampai dicari-cari oleh adik kelas sendiri?

"K-Kamine_-san,_ ada apa?" Tanya Lui sok berwibawa.

"Hibiki_-senpai_, kau mengetahui tentang kutukan gadis dongeng itu kan?" Rin langsung bertanya to-the-point. Lui tampak terkejut akan pertanyaan Rin. Seharusnya hal itu sudah dapat terjaga dengan baik, tapi bagaimana Rin bisa mengetahuinya, adalah sebuah misteri.

"I-Iya?" Jawab Lui dengan nada canggung. Ia mulai merasa tidak enak terhadap adik kelas dihadapannya tersebut.

"Syukurlah… Kini aku membutuhkan kuncimu," Tunggu… Jika hanya bertanya mengenai gadis dongeng, hal tersebut masih tidak apa-apa, tapi kini…

Bagaimana Rin dapat mengetahui bahwa ialah salah satu orang yang membawa kunci pembuka buku gadis dongeng?

"T-Tunggu… Ka-Kamine_-san_, ba-bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?" Tanya Lui berusaha mengucapkannya dengan lancar, walaupun nyatanya ia sedikit takut akan adik kelasnya yang agak berterus terang dan blak-blakan tersebut.

Rin menghela nafasnya kecewa sekaligus kesal.

"Ayolah, _senpai!_ Aku tidak punya banyak waktu! Nanti akan kujelaskan semuanya, nanti. Tapi sekarang, _senpai_ harus ikut denganku."

Lui terdiam sejenak, tampak kebinggungan sekaligus curiga terhadap adik kelasnya itu. Rin yang melihat Lui seperti itu langsung mendengus kesal.

"Cepatlah! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu lagi! Kau mau membiarkan dia menghilang hah?" Tanya Rin ketus karena ia sudah merasa kesal dengan kelakukan senpai dihadapannya ini. Lui tertegun. 'Dia'? Siapa maksudnya?

"O-Oke… Aku ikut denganmu…," ucap Lui akhirnya. Rin langsung tersenyum lebar, walaupun masih sedikit panik.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cepat! Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya!"

.

.

.

"Jadi… Bagaimana kau jelaskan semua ini?" Tanya Lui dengan wajah binggung. Kini ia sedang duduk di kursi di kamar Rin -kediaman Kamine. Orangtua Rin? Lenka dan Rinto saat ini sedang tidak ada di rumah. Mereka berdua ada acara di luar.

Rin kini duduk di pinggiran kasur. Karena kasurnya digunakkan oleh gadis berambut biru langit sesikut tersebut. Kini ia sedang tertidur, setelah buku kehidupan miliknya berhasil dibuka, menampakkan biodata serta dongeng mengenai dirinya, gadis itu langsung terjun bebas ke alam mimpi.

"Em… Pertama, aku tahu kau memiliki kunci tersebut saat secara aku masuk ke ruangan OSIS yang sedang kosong. Saat itu tidak ada seorang pun disana, dan kebetulan tas milikmu ada dalam keadaan terbuka… Yah… Maka aku mengintip sedikit," jawab Rin setengah-setengah sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

Lui mulai merinding, berpikir betapa mengerikannya gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Dan karena itu aku menemukan kunci aneh bermotif sama seperti kepunyaan Suzune_-san_," lanjut Rin lagi. Lui mengangguk angguk pertanda mengerti.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau kunci itu digunakkan untuk membuka buku para gadis dongeng?" Tanya Lui kebinggungan.

"Yah… Itu karena…," Rin tampak menimbang-nimbang. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahukan fakta bahwa dirinya adalah salah satu dari para gadis dongeng yang memiliki kutukan tersebut. Lui masih saja menunggu dengan sabar.

"Karena… Err… A-Aku kan… Em, _ettou…_," Rin masih tampak menimbang-nimbang. Lui yang sepertinya mengerti bahwa dirinya tidak dipercayai oleh gadis berambut honeyblond tersebut berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Lalu ia beranjak mendekati Rin dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Rin tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Lui. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, ia kini menjadi lebih tenang dan tidak sepanik tadi.

"Tidak usah takut jika kau memang seorang gadis dongeng. Aku takkan mengasihanimu dan memberikanmu simpati berlebihan hanya karena aku mengetahuinya."

Rin terhenyak. Selama ini yang ia pikirkan memang seperti itu. Tak ingin memberitahukan semuanya mengenai kenyataan tersebut karena tidak ingin dikasihani ataupun membebani orang lain. Padahal lihat dampak positifnya, teman-temannya mungkin dapat membantunya mencari sang pemilik kunci.

Rin pun menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca. Mungkin bagi kalian itu hanyalah dua kalimat biasa, tak memiliki unsur penting ataupun makna yang dalam. Namun tidak bagi Rin.

"_A-Arigatou…_ Aku… Em… Maaf menyembunyikannya…," ucap Rin sambil menunduk, malu sekaligus menyembunyikan wajahnya. Lui tertawa, melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Rin lalu menunjuk kearah Ring yang sudah mulai membuka matanya.

"Lihat? Dia sudah bangun."

.

Alicia: Yow. Kayaknya ada slight LuiRin. Tapi tentu saja akhirnya LenRin X3 #bwahahaha … Lui nanti sama Ring XP

Inori: Ini balasan reviewnya!

.

**-Kei-T Masoharu**

Iya… Ring! Sudah kelihatan dichap ini :3

Em… Gumi…? Itu… Himitsu! #disikat … Iya… Ada typo ._. Arigatou Kat sudah mengingatkan! X3

Ii ne, ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-revieww! X3

**-Kurotori Rei**

Itu harusnya kebongkar di chap depan… -w-)b

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review! X3

**-Kireina Yume**

Okee… Ini sudah updet, arigatou sudah me-review! OwO)/

**-neko-neko kawaii**

Iya… Alice tahu pendek :')

Ini sudah lanjut, arigatou sudah me-review!

**-Arrow-chan3**

Maksudnya? Rin harus menemukan kuncinya! X3

Arigatou sudah me-review! XD

.

Arigatou buat semua yang sudah fav, fol, atau membaca hingga sampai disini… :')

Terakhir… Mohon reviewnya?

.

Lanjut atau delete?


End file.
